


Desperate

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [42]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Fingolfin set off to his destiny





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt:  
> The Noldor - I29 Nolofinwe (Fingolfin)

He knew it very well he didn’t stand a chance. But Nolofinwë was desperate. And angry, so very angry. He had never felt such anger, not even after Fëanáro burnt the ships.   
  
Their loses where heavy, he lost nephews and many of his subjects, men of house Bëor were all dead or scattered. And foremost, he lost hope. There was nothing day could do to overthrow Morgoth, and now he saw it.   
  
So he decided to at least died an honourable death. Death in combat, not under the ashes. He mounted his horse and set off in direction of Angband. 


End file.
